MAGNET
by Xxan-chanxX
Summary: cuando el amor ataca, es muy fuerte; aun más si son hermanos. eso les pasa a rin y len. rin se le confiesa a len, pero len no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. con el paso del tiempo, los celos y el amor irán creciendo. desafiando a las personas que interrumpen en este amor incestuoso. ADVERTENCIAS: "lemon e incesto"


**Holizzz XD… *desmayándose* la verdad me siento cansada, pero pude terminar… además hace tiempo que quería hacer uno de magnet, es que me encanta la canción magnet, mejor si es la versión de rin y len… aunque por ahora no se parezca nada a la letra de la canción, mientras va avanzando se pondrá más interesante, además todas las ideas ya las tengo planeadas. Como sea espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** **vocaloid no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Denle las gracias a Yamaha corporation y crypton future media.**

* * *

— ¡Me gustas, len!- dijo rin ruborizándose instantáneamente al decir aquella vergonzosa palabra.

Len quedo paralizado, completamente tieso, aun sin creerse esas absurdas palabras salidas de la boca de su hermana gemela.

— ¡p-pero de qué demonios hablas, rin. Yo soy tu hermano, tu hermano gemelo. Tal vez solo es una broma, deja de darme sustos, tonta!—replico len sonrojándose levemente.

—n-no es ninguna broma, len. Estoy hablando enserio, me gustas de verdad-

—r-rin, p-pero tú eres mi hermana, mi hermana gemela, además eso es incesto. Es imposible, te das cuenta del daño que causaras -

—no me importa, yo siempre te amaré, len. Toda mi vida esperaba a esa persona que me haga saber que es el amor, que me impacte el corazón y que encienda mis sentimientos, esa única persona eres tú – respondió rin dejando caer sutiles lágrimas de sus azulados ojos.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta se escuchó abrirse, la cual eran sus progenitores.

— que sucede, porque rin está llorando?- dijo lily, la madre de ambos gemelos.

—n-no sucede nada mamá, solo que len me robo mis naranjas y no me las quiere devolver- respondió rin secándose sus lagrimas, sacando una falsa sonrisa.

—no es para tanto, y mejor vayan a la cama ya es tarde- dijo león prendiendo la televisión y sentándose en su sillón.

—Está bien, hasta mañana.-dijo len subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

—yo también me voy, hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? no sé si creerle, pero eso no me incumbe, que ambos resuelvan sus problemas solos- dijo Lily cerrando sus ojos angustiadamente.

—eso no importa, ven amor, siéntate junto a mí. Descansemos un poco.- respondió dulcemente león, mientras la acercaba desde la cintura lentamente hacia sí mismo.

* * *

—¡DIABLOS! Por qué len no me mira, ayer le dije lo que siento, ¿acaso el no siente lo mismo por mí?- dijo rin completamente molesta, dejando que sus pensamiento vuelen.

—Tal vez es porque eres su hermana, cuantas veces te lo diré rin-chan. Habrá más personas aparte de él - respondió pacíficamente kaito, mientras comía un helado.

—Pero no habrá otra persona, len es único, tú no lo comprenderías kaito-nii-san.

—Tal vez no comprenda como es tu amor a tu hermano, pero yo sé lo que es el amor verdadero. Y creo que tú aun eres una niña y tus sentimientos no están muy claros; deberías pensar más en eso.

—Kaito-nii-san, no soy una niña, ya tengo 14 años. Acaso no me puede gustar alguien, además me gusta len desde que éramos niños.

—Como digas, tu nunca me escuchas- replico kaito echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Claro que te escucho, eres mi mejor amigo. Solo que no me apoyas- excusó rin realizando un pequeño puchero.

—Incluso, soy tu mayor, deberías hacerme caso.

—Está bien, pero apóyame cuando te necesite- dijo rin incorporándose cerca de kaito, abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

—R-ri-rin-chan, que sucede?- pregunto el peli azul sonrojándose intensamente al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Tanto se avergonzaba, que no pudo resistir más y la abrazo igualmente, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, rin ni se inmutó, pero kaito se sonrojaba fácilmente, y eso que rin vestía aun el uniforme del colegio, lo cual causaba que se despierten intensas sensaciones dentro de él.

—Eh?... ¿Qué pasa kaito-nii-san?, estas completamente rojo- pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

Mientras que kaito empezaba a examinar cada parte de su cuerpo. Observando detenidamente la parte del pecho, para luego agachar la cabeza humillantemente.

—Kaito-nii-san, ¿tú tienes novia?-pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

—No, no tengo- respondió secamente, bajando la mirada.

— ¿es enserio?, pero si tu eres muy popular con las chicas, además tengo varias amigas en mi salón que no paran de hablar sobre ti.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero solo hay una chica la cual me gusta, pero mis sentimientos nunca llegaran a ella-

— ¿De verdad?, ¿quién es ella? ¿Es linda? ¿Es menor que tú o mayor?-dijo empezando a hacer un interrogatorio.

—E-es muy linda, pero es menor que yo-

— ¿Qué tanto te gusta?- mirándolo confundida.

—Demasiado, aunque a ella le gusta otra persona, no creo que se fije en alguien como yo, no soy el tipo de persona que dice las cosas directamente- respondió cabizbajo, sonrojándose levemente.

—Entonces declárate a ella, ella te dará una respuesta, estoy segura. Además eres muy lindo, caballeroso, eres el tipo de chico que todas quieren. No seas pesimista.

—E-eso trataré, gracias.

—De nada heladero-kun -dijo sarcásticamente la pequeña rubia.

* * *

—l-len-kun, ¿quieres que te acompañe de regreso a casa?- pregunto una chica de coletas color aguamarina.

—Si quieres, aunque estoy esperando a rin, no sé porque se demora tanto ella- respondió desinteresado.

—R-rin-chan ya se fue hace rato, la vi caminando junto a un chico peli azul- dirigiéndose un dedo hacia su mentón.

— ¿Enserio?, pero si todas las tardes yo iba con rin, no me lo puedo creer- mirando a otro lado, un poco nervioso.

—Jejeje, len-kun, piensas que estarás toda tu vida junto a tu hermana, algún día tendrían que separarse e ir por caminos distintos. Es más, de seguro que su novio es ese peli azul.

—¡NO LO CREO! ¡Rin nunca me haría algo así!- grito len enfurecido, tratando de no creer las palabras de miku.

—L-len-kun, ¿qué te sucede? solo era una broma- dijo un poco asustada la chica de coletas.

—Perdóname, mejor me voy solo, no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo len, agarrando rápidamente su mochila, retirándose apresuradamente.

—Esto es imposible, yo le gusto a rin, se supone que debe irse conmigo, no con otra maldita persona- dijo len transpirando por todo el apuro que había ocasionado.

* * *

—Ya llegué…-dijo len sacándose la mochila de su espalda.

No hubo respuesta, lo cual quería decir que no había nadie en casa. Len se saco los zapatos, para luego empezar a buscar quien mas estaba en la casa. Pero fue inútil, nadie estaba. Lo más preocupante era que tampoco rin había llegado. Len comenzaba a imaginarse cosas peores; tal vez ese chico peli azul se la llevo a su casa; cada vez la cosa se ponía peor, acaso estaba loco, es paranoia, o simplemente le gustaba su gemela, ¿se enamoró sin saberlo de su hermana?... eso era imposible, era su única hermana gemela, como podría enamorarse de ella, es enfermizo.

—¡ya llegué!- anuncio rin abriendo serenamente la puerta.

— ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¡Estuve esperándote para que nos fuéramos a casa, idiota!- len grito desesperadamente, acercándose a su gemela.

—Eso no te incumbe, yo puedo hacer lo que sea- respondió mirándolo desafiadamente.

— claro que me incumbe, soy tu hermano. ¿Con quién estabas?- continuaba insistiendo.

—c-con Kaito, el es mi amigo. Solo me estaba explicando un tema de matemática, por eso me demoré- respondió asustada, nunca su hermano se había enojado tanto.

— O tal vez solo este celoso. Aunque eso me hace feliz- pensó aliviadamente, aun así era una buena señal.

—Como sea, siéntate para cenar- dijo len

— ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?, se supone que ya debieron de llegar- pregunto la rubia

—acaso no los escuchaste en la mañana, dijo que no estarán en casa por una semana, así que nos quedaremos solos tu y yo.

— ¿e-enserio? Que b-bueno- dijo rin observando distraídamente por otro lado, sonrojándose intensamente.

Len quedo tieso, examinado la esbelta figura de su gemela, el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas, cada parte de su cuerpo desarrollado, aunque aun tenga 14, era en cierto modo tierna.

* * *

—hasta mañana, len. Duerme bien- dijo rin penetrando en su oscura habitación.

—h-hasta mañana- dijo igualmente len

* * *

En eso len se acomodo en su cama, cerrando sus ojos. Hasta que empezó a aparecer una visión, donde estaba su hermana gemela y el. Rin gemía desesperadamente, mientras él la penetraba hasta el fondo de su ser, con una de sus manos agarraba unos de sus pequeños senos. Causando que rin irguiera su espalda, saltando lágrimas de placer, enrollando sus delicadas piernas alrededor de él para dar más placer al clímax que llagaba a continuación. Len besaba frenéticamente los labios de rin, acercándola más para luego dejar caer su intensa especia dentro de ella. Para finalizar con un gemido subido de tono, acabando finalmente el excitante clímax.

En eso suena la alarma de su celular, despertando a len, sudando precipitadamente.

—f-fue un sueño, p-pero fue demasiado real. ¿q-que cosas estoy diciendo, es rin, mi hermanita, porque tuve que soñar algo así?- preguntándose, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—¡len! Apúrate y cámbiate, tenemos que ir a la escuela, ya realice el desayuno- dijo rin anunciando apresuradamente.

—ok, ya voy-dijo len medio sonámbulo.

* * *

En la escuela, rin busca a Kaito en su salón.

—Kaito-nii-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto rin con algo de vergüenza.

—c-claro rin-chan-dijo Kaito tiernamente- ¿Qué sucede rin-chan?, pues contar conmigo-

—creo que ya se cual es la mejor forma de que len se fije en mi, causándole celos. Aunque no se cómo hacer eso, no estoy segura.

—rin-chan, en eso no te puedo ayudar-

— ¿eh? ¿P-por qué?- pregunto tristemente

—¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA, ES TU HERMANO. ES RARO, ES REPUGNANTE. ADEMAS ESO NO ES AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO PORQUE ESTAS TODA TU VIDA JUNTO A EL, YA ES AMOR?. TU NO COMPRENDES NADA!- gritó Kaito exaltándose.

—no sé que es el amor verdadero, pero sé que mis sentimientos hacia len no cambiara, la quiero mucho y quiero que él me quiera a mi también. Así que no puedes decir que no se completamente que es el amor- dijo rin dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Perdón rin, es que… yo… no puedo dejar que te guste otra persona…- confeso Kaito, abrazando dulcemente a rin, estrechándola contra su hombro.

— ¿Eh?- dejando dudosa y a la vez asustada a la pequeña.

—porque tú eres la persona que me gusta, rin- concluyó el peli azul, decidido de lo que iba a decir.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? EWE… (¡NO! No es un kaito x rin, es un rin x len, solo esta kaito para molestar XD).**

 **Kaito al final se le declaró a rin (se parece a Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, por todo eso de la trama, pero sin gakupo XD)… en esta historia habrá como que varios triángulos amorosos. Pero no odien a Kaito solo quiere algo de amor.**

 **Kaito: es verdad, solo quiero un poco de cariño. Nadie me entiende.**

 **Andou-chan: !OYE¡ quien te dio permiso para aparecer aquí. Yo soy la única que puede estar aquí. LARGATE!**

 **Kaito:¡JAMAS! Yo también quiero estar aquí. Quiero ser el personaje principal…**

 **Andou-chan:… y si te doy un helado ¬¬…**

 **Kaito: *resistiéndose* n-no puedo caer en la tentación… Ok, solo dame ese helado…**

 **¿REVIEWS? ¿Followers? ¿Favoritos?**

 **Dejen alguno, es gratis, solo muevan ese "mouse" y todo bien… o si no… no habrá HENTAI de rin y len…**

 **Jejeje…tampoco es para tanto, bueno nos vemos en la siguiente parte, cuídense y chao!**

 **PD: (Perdón por mi mala ortografía)**


End file.
